Catch Me
by Cho Youngie
Summary: "Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu Yun...mianhae...Jeongmal mianhe...aku benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkanmu Yun...". -Jae. "Jadi kau ingin tetap mempertahanku dengan Yihan tetap disisimu? Tidakkah itu terlalu jahat untukku Jae?". -Yun. FF YUNJAE/GS


**Catch Me**

 **.**

 **Cast :** Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

.

 **DECLAIMER**

#Semua yang ada didunia ini milik Tuhan#

 **WARNING**

Menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Segala kekurangan adalah milik Author, kelebihanya milik Alloh SWT. Membaca FF ini bisa berdampak mual-mual, panas dalam, gatal-gatal dan susah buang air besar! Awas FF abal!

Selamat Membaca^^

.

.

 **Catch Me**

.

Terlihat sesosok laki-laki berpostur tinggi tengah mengapit ponselnya diantara pipi dan pundaknya. Ia terlibat pembicaraaan yang cukup alot sepertinya. Tangannya sibuk memakai mantel abu-abunya untuk menghalau udara dingin dari tubuhnya yang kekar. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa seakan-akan ia akan terlambat menghadiri sidang DPR. Oke abaikan kalimat barusan.

"Yah! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi model majalah J-Inovation?".Suara bass pria bermantel abu-abu menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

" _Wae_? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Cobalah dunia yang baru Yunho _Hyung_ ". Lawan bicara pria bernama Yunho menanggapi dengan santai.

"Kau tidak lupa apa profesiku kan Chun? Demi Tuhan!aku seorang pianis!".

" _Ara_ ~, bukankah ini bakal menjadi terobosan baru? Lagi pula kau sedang tidak ada jadwal konser. Aku akan menandatangani kontraknya, lagi pula hanya beberapa tema saja."

PIP

Sambungan telepon dimatikan dengan sepihak oleh Yoochun.

"Yah!Park Yoochun! Aishhh!". Yunho segera tancap gas menyusul Yoochun, managernya yang berjidat lebar itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

BRAK!

Yunho membuka pintu restoran VVIP dengan kasar. Untungnya ia sedang berada dalam ruangan VVIP restoran jepang. Sehingga kedatanganyya yang terbilang tidak sopan itu tidak membuat pengunjung lain tidak nyaman. Disisi lain sepasang manusia dalam ruangan itu menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

"Yunho... _Hyung_?". Yoochun menyebutkan nama si pelaku dengan tampang cengonya.

Sementara wanita yang duduk dihadapan Yoocun tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lama tak berjumpa Yunho-ah". Suara lembut mengalun dari bibir semerah cerry wanita cantik dihadapan Yoochun. _Doe eyes-_ nya menatap lembut kearah pria bermata tajam yang baru saja datang.

"Jaejoong-ie..?". Yunho menatap wanita cantik didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wanita bersurai _dark brown_ itu ada tepat dihadapannya. Wanita yang pernah membuat hidupnya seindah musim semi, sedingin musim salju, dan sehangat musim panas.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya _Hyung_?". Yoochun menyurakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, ya...kami satu universitas dulu Chun-ah dan kami berteman baik hingga kini". Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita dengan kulit seputih susu dihadapannya.

"Ah~, ini bagus _Hyung_. Kau sudah mengenalnya, aku tidak salah jika menandatangani kontraknya kan hyung?". Ucap Yoochun dengan polosnya.

" _Mwo_? Kau sudah menandatanganinya?"

"tentu saja. Bukankah kalian teman baik? Anggap saja kau membantu Kim Jaejoong-ssi _Hyung..."_

Yunho menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya.

" _Arraseo~"_. Sahut Yunho pasrah.

"eum...Yoochun-ssi, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Yunho secara pribadi?".Pinta Jaejoong ramah.

"Tentu saja...Kalau begitu aku duluan ya _Hyung_ ". Pamit Yoochun.

Setelah Yoochun meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jaejoong mencoba memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Mau kupesankan minuman kesukaanmu?". Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"emm...". Yunho mengiyakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita dihadapannya. Jaejoong pun memesankan minuman untuk Yunho. Ia kini telah duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

Yunho memberikan senyuman kharismatiknya sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong.

"Apakah ada yang kau inginkan dariku?". Tanya Yunho _to the point_.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan maafmu?". Jaejoong memandang lawan bicaranya dengan sendu. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan senyum mengejek yang ia tunjukkan pada Jaejoong, tetapi senyum tulus Senyum yang selalu menenangkan Jaejoong.

" _Anniyo_ , aku telah memaafkanmu setelah kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Bukankah karena alasan itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah melihat wajahmu". Senyum masih terpasang diwajah tampan Yunho.

"Kau tidak berubah Yunho-ah. Tetap pemaaf seperti dulu." Jaejoong mulai merasakan matanya memanas menahan tangis. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria sesabar Yunho.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Jaejoongie?". Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Eoh..". Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya seraya menahan tangis.

"Maafkan keegoisanku Yunho-ah...". Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu Jae...".

" _Ani_ ~, kumohon dengarkan aku...dengarkan sebentar saja..". Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebelum meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Aku...aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu Yun...Aku...bisakah..bisakah kau kembali padaku Yunho-ah? Aku membutuhkanmu". Jaejoong menatap dalam pria bermata tajam dihadapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidakkah kau begitu egois Jae..? Bukankah dua tahun lalu kau lebih memilih Yihan?". Yunho tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ia kehilangan Jaejoong, istri yang sangat ia tidak, kini ia sudah menjadi mantan istri.

" _Aniyo~_ , saat itu kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk memilih yun...". Jaejoong mencoba berargumen.

"Tepat setelah kau terjatuh dalam pesona Yihan, maka saat itu kau memilih Yihan". Jawab Yunho dengan tenang. Tak ada sedikitpun tatapan menyalahkan dan merendahkan dari Yunho. Tatapannya masih sama lembutnya seperti saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Yun...Aku...". Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengetahui kedekatan kalian. Aku pikir kalian hanya berteman. Tetapi entah kenapa aku tak suka dengan tatapan Yihan terhadapmu. Aku menunggu Jae. Aku menunggu kau mengatakannya". Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kau menungguku? Menungguku mengatakkan aku memilih Yihan?". Jaejoong seakan tak percaya dengan jalan pikiran mantan suaminya. Yunho hanya dapat menertawakan jalan pikirannya saat itu.

"Kau tau aku tak akan pernah memilih Yihan!". Jaejoong mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jae..."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti". Sahut Jaejoong menahan tangis.

"Kupikir semua orang berhak bahagia. Termasuk kau Jae..."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Ketika aku tau kau menerima uluran tangan Yihan, saat itu aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak benar-benar bahagia bersamaku. Karena itulah kau mencari kebahagiaanmu dengan Yihan. Bukankah begitu?"

"Itu tidak benar Yun.."

"Kau tidak mengerti Jae...Aku merasa menjadi suami yang sangat jahat saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi tetap disisiku sementara ia tidak bahagia.". Yunho tersenyum lemah suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Tidak, kau salah Yun.."

"Bukankan karena hal itu kau mulai tertarik dengan Yihan. Kau tidak menemukan kebahagiaan denganku karena itukan kau memilih Yihan?". Yunho memaksakan senyumnya pada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu Yun... _mianhae...Jeongmal mianhe_...aku benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkanmu Yun...". Jaejoong menangisi kebodohanya. Bagaimanapun Ia yang bersalah. Ia terlalu tergoda dengan cinta yang Yihan tawarkan. Hingga ia menyia-nyiakan pria yang begitu menyayanginya. Bahkan Yunho masih memikirkan kebahagiaan Jaejoong sampai saat ini.

"Jadi kau ingin tetap mempertahanku dengan Yihan tetap disisimu? Tidakkah itu terlalu jahat untukku Jae?". Yunho mulai tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mantan Istrinya. Pria berusia 30 tahun ini mulai merasa amarah menguasai dirinya.

"Anniyo yun...Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah darimu Yun. Dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud memiliki hubungan dengan Yihan". Tangis Jaejoong pecah.

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya Jae, kau menyambut cinta Yihan". Jawab Yunho tanpa bermaksud menekan Jejoong.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Yun...Aku memang bodoh..hiks...".

" _Gwenchana~,_ Aku tak pernah menyelahkanmu. Semua orang berhak bahagia Jae...".

"Hiks...huwaa...". Jaejoong menangis layaknya balita. Sifat imut mantan istri Yunho rupanya belum hilang.

"Ya-ya Jaejoong-ah...jangan menangis". Yunho mulai kelabakan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis karena dirinya.

"huwaaaa...". Jaejoong menambah volume tangisnya.

"Ya Jaejoong-ah...kau mau ku belikan es krim?". Rayu Yunho.

" _Ani~,_ hiks...". tolak Jaejoong disela tangisnya.

"Coklat?". Yunho belum juga menyerah.

" _Ani!_ aku mau kau...". Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"aku?". Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Emm..." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ayo bangun keluarga denganku!". Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri.

Yunho terperangah mendengar ajakan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku?"

"Kau mau aku yang melamarmu?". Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mantan istrinya benar-benar imut.

"Dengar Jae~, kondisi emosimu sedang tidak baik...kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku...kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan aku kembali".

"Mengapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tau isi hatiku? Bukankah itu tidak adil bagiku?". Jaejoong memberikan tatapan sendunya sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Bukankah aku terlihat tidak bisa meraihmu, padahal kau yang tak pernah membiarkan aku meraihmu kembali. Apa aku benar-benar tak pantas?".

"Bukan begitu Jae..Jangan kau pertaruhkan kebahagiaanmu hanya kau merasa bersalah. Kau tidak bahagia denganku. Bukankah hal itu yang membuatmu menyambut kasih sayang Yihan?". Yunho bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

" _Ani!_ aku memang bersalah karena telah tergoda dengan Yihan. Tapi aku merasa bahagia dengan mu. Dan saat kau meninggalkaku...aku benar-benar menyesal...karena itu hari ini aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya".

"Segalanya sudah baik Jaejoong-ie, dan yang terbaik adalah kita tetap menjadi teman saat ini."

"Apakah itu berarti aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadikanmu kepala keluargaku lagi? Seperti teman-teman wanitamu yang dekat denganmu saat ini?". Matanya berbinar, berfikir bahwa ini hal yang baik untuknya. Yunho menahan senyumnya saat melihat kilat mata Jaejoong yang berbinar.

"sebegitu inginnyakah kau menjadi istriku lagi?". Yunho sedikit geli dengan pertanyaanya yang satu ini.

"emm!" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan antusias. Yunho benar-benar gemas dengan sikap mantan istrinya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti wanita berusia 29 tahun.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi istriku lagi?". Yunho tak habis pikir.

"Karena kau adalah Jung Yunho. Pria yang bisa membuatku bahagia!". Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Kita bicarakan ini minggu depan, bukankah kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai mitra bisnis?". Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa harus minggu depan?". Jaejoong bersikeras.

"Bukankan aku harus melamarmu dihadapan kedua orang tuamu?". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau akan melamarku minggu depan?". Jaejoong masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bukankah kau yang memaksa?". Yunho bertanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Yak Jung Yunho! Kau menyebalkan!". Ucap Jaejoong menahan rona dipipinya.

"I Love you, too~". Goda Yunho sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yak! Aku tidak bilang I love you padamu!". Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku salah dengar. Kupikir kaku mendengar kau berkata 'Yak! Jung Yunho! I Love you!". Yunho menirukan suara Jaejoong dengan mimik yang lucu.

"Apa aku begitu agresive?". Tanya Jaejoong menahan malu.

"Bukankah kau memang agresive?" Goda yunho.

"Yak!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan pukulan kecil di lengan Yunho.

~END~

A/N : Muahahahaha...I'm come back! Muahahaha...oke saya balik lagi dengan FF yang masih abal dengan pairing YUNJAE. Awalnya sih mau bikin FF YUNJAE dengan karakter posessive!Jae dan Cool!Yun. tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah seperti ...

Oke akhir kata MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
